


The Yellow Umbrella

by venomousia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousia/pseuds/venomousia
Summary: Nicholas would have never imagined that a yellow umbrella could change his life. Not until the day it did.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Yellow Umbrella

— Living on the beach is too romanticized — I said.

Mom was cooking some odd mixture for her vegan, gluten-free, low-carb breakfast. She looked at me with desperate eyes, not sure of what her next reaction should be. My mom was — and looked — like a hippie, a surfer: tall, tanned skin, long blond hair, blue-gray eyes, a free spirit. And I love her for that, but I feel a strange pressure to be like her. To be in love with the ocean, with nature, with animals, with the universe. Even worse, to devote my life to connect with these things. 

— Nick, be grateful for being able to look through the windows and see the ocean, the sky, for having the sun irradiating every room in the house — said mom, going back to whatever was that emanating a burnt scent in the kitchen.

Her kind, low, and soft voice made me furious. I was angry about living in this place, with no neighbors, no human-like sound. If I shared these thoughts I carry inside me with my mom, she would say that: "I should be grateful for being blessed with a wonderful house in a peaceful region." Anyway, I could not keep myself from ranting, so I said:

— Mom, it's true. People talk about feeling the cool breeze coming from the sea, the never-ending summer, surfing, not worrying about a schedule, but that is not how living by the seaside the entire year really is. No one talks about getting sunburnt. Or about the attacks of those really rude bugs.

She laughed at me, even though I was serious.

— You are just a little rebel teenager, Nick. 

— I'm going out. 

— If you're going to surf, be careful. I read in the newspaper that the weather might get ugly.

Stupid piece of paper, I thought as I ignored what mom had said. After all, it's summer. After all, it's California. I decided to wear my wetsuit, get my green surfboard down in the garage, and get into the sea. And then through the waves. But as I go up on a rock to take a look at the huge waves rising and breaking down, a bolt of purple-ish lightning, followed by a rumble of thunder, illuminated the sky.

How much unlucky could I get?


End file.
